Room Mates
by darkest demon child
Summary: AU. Harry Potter is the new boy at the University, and he has no idea what to expect. So what happens when he finds out that his room mate is an angel in disguise? Not to mention a boy? HPDM slash
1. Homesick Before The Bike Stops

Room Mates 

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and that I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: AU. Harry Potter is the new boy at the university, and he has no idea what to expect. So what happens when he finds out that his roommate is an angel in disguise? Not to mention a boy?

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, and possibly more to come.

Rating: R for future sex themes, slash, language, and possible violence.

Warnings: SLASH! SLASH! For those of you that are unfamiliar with the term, slash refers to malexmale pairings, also known as boys kissing, groping, and getting it on with other boys. If you don't like that (I have no idea why you wouldn't, slash and yaoi rule the world) then don't read. This authoress will only point and laugh at you if you flame her because she's writing slash, and then will go and laugh about it AGAIN with her friends. And yes, this HAS happened before, so I'm speaking from previous experience.

A/N: Guess who's back with another weird Harry Potter fic? That's right, me. But this time the story is going to actually be serious. Cus shocked gasps. Ddc, writing something SERIOUS? Hell has frozen over! Tehe. Anyway, I have been fiddling around with this story plot for a few weeks now during classes (after I take notes of course tehe) and now that I'm pretty much happy with it I've decided to get off my lazy bum and write it out. So now, with no further ado, on with Room Mates.

a/n II January 9, 2005: There was a small mix up in Draco's height between chapters 1 and 2 (I accidently said that he was tall in this chapter and short in the other). Thank you Lain-Iris for pointing that out! Just a reminder to those who don't know this already, I'm in desperate need of a beta. Please contact me via email or reviews if your interested.

XxxXxxxxXxxxxXXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxXXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Wiping his cold, clammy, and not to mention sweaty hands against his dark grey slack pants, Harry Potter slowly stepped off of his Godfather's black motorcycle, unbuckled his helmet, gripped his two duffle bags, one filled with his school supplies, the other his clothes, and shifted his weight from one foot to another to balance the knapsack on his back. To say he was a little nervous would have been the understatement of the century. "Sirius?" Harry tentatively asked his Godfather as he handed him his helmet.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry looked down at his feet shuffling them across the pavement, giving him the appearance of a fifteen-year-old boy asking a crush out to a dance. "What..."

Sirius smiled kindly at the boy standing in front of him. "What's bothering you Harry?"

The raven-haired boy with brilliant green eyes hidden behind a pair of fashionable, silver framed glasses, blushed slightly be replying. "What if they don't like me?"

Sirius tossed back his head laughing at this statement, then reached over to ruffle his godson's already messy hair. "You know you sound just like you did when you first went off to Hogwarts, right?"

Harry sighed sadly, remembering the private boarding school he had gone to when he was eleven, and had just graduated from last year. "Yeah, I know. But seriously, Sirius, what if I can't make any friends?"

"What did I tell you about using that word in the same sentence as my name?"

Harry snickered. "Sorry Sirius, I seriously forgot."

Sirius fake growled, punching Harry's shoulder lightly. "Brat."

The boy winked cheekily at his godfather. "You know you love me for it."

The older man sighed. "Yes, I suppose I do." Sirius looked at his watch. "You'd better get going, you have a meeting with the Dean at 5 don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. What time is it?"

"4:45."

Harry groaned. "Ah shit! You're right, I've got to go or I'll be late. Now, you have my cell phone number, my e-mail address, and my dorm number right? So if anything happens at the house you'll..."

"...Get in touch with you asap. Harry, don't worry. I managed to live by myself long before you came to stay with me. Besides, this is going to be exactly the same as you going to Hogwarts," stated Sirius.

The boy sighed. "I know, I know. I'm a worry wart."

"Got that right you are."

"Shush! I'm just a little nervous about going off and living on my own."

"You were on your own at Hogwarts," replied Sirius.

"No I wasn't, I had three room mates! Here I'm going to have my own dorm and everything. I guess...I guess the idea of being coming home and not being greeted by you or another boy is kind of scary for me."

"Well you don't know if you're going to have a dorm all to yourself, so stop worrying about it for now. Remember by motto?"

Harry laughed. "How could I forget? You say it almost every day. 'Take life in strides; meet every new day with a smile on your face and accept what happens to you with no remorse'. If you ask me it's a pretty stupid motto. For one thing, it's too long."

"Oh and you're the expert on this subject, are you?"

"Of course I am."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say brat. Ok, enough stalling. You have a meeting to get to. I'll call you sometime this weekend to see how you're holding up. Just don't kill yourself from missing me before I call, though."

Harry laughed again and shook his head. "I won't, don't worry about that." He looked at his godfather, sadness written all over his fair features. "So...this is goodbye I guess?"

Sirius snorted. "Stop sounding like you're going off to war! I live forty miles away for God's sake!"

The boy smiled. "You're right, I am being a bit melodramatic aren't I?"

"That's the understatement of the century."

Harry ignored his godfather's mutterings and continued. "Anyway, I'll wait for your call before I do anything drastic. Bye, Sirius."

Sirius smiled and pulled his godson into a warm hug. "Bye brat," he said during the embrace. As Harry backed away and began walking towards the Dean's office, Sirius said, "Your parents would be so proud of you," before he put on his helmet and backed out onto the street, and drove off towards the freeway.

Harry smiled and blinked back tears of happiness as he walked through the school gates and followed the signs saying "Dean's Office". Whenever Sirius told him his parents would be proud of him he acted this way, mostly because he had never met them. They had been killed when he was just one year old by a psychotic serial killer named Tom Riddle. The police had arrived at the scene of the crime just in time to stop the man from killing Harry himself, but by then it was too late. Lily and James Potter were lying on the floor, dead from defending their only son.

At the time Sirius Black, Harry's appointed Godfather, had been on the run from Parliament after being framed by his traitorous friend Peter Pettigrew as being Tom Riddle's partner in crime, leaving baby Harry in the custody of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, his mother's sister and brother in-law. The Dursleys had hated Harry with all their black little hearts because Lily and James had left them out her will, leaving everything to him, Sirius, and Remus Lupin, their lifetime friend and Sirius' lifetime partner.

Harry had to stay with the Dursleys until he was ten, when Sirius was found innocent of all accusations pertaining to the Tom Riddle case and allowed to return to Great Britain as a free man. The instant he stepped foot in the country he tracked Harry down and claimed custody of him immediately.

The day that Sirius showed up on the Dursleys' doorstep to take him away from them forever was the happiest day of his life. The second happiest was when he first arrived at Hogwarts, the school that James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter when he was still good studied at, and met his best friends Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. They were assigned roommates and had spent their seven years at the private school spreading as much mischief as humanly possible, studying, and talking about their crushes.

'Those were the days,' thought Harry sadly as he entered the doors to the Dean's office. The instant he set eyes on the man, he was shocked by his age. He literally looked like he was over a hundred years old, yet the look in his bright blue eyes gave Harry the impression that his inner self was that of a twenty-year-old.

The man smiled and held out his hand to Harry. "Welcome to Queen Mary University, Mr. Potter. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Dean of this fine school."

Harry gaped at him. "How..."

Dumbledore smiled again. "How did I know that you were Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded mutely, still gaping.

"Because, my dear, yours was the only appointment today with the exception of a Mr. Ronald Weasley, our newest exchange student from America, and his appointment isn't until 5:30."

Harry somehow resisted the urge to slap his forehead. "Oh...I should have known that."

Dumbledore laughed. "Not to worry, Harry my boy, not to worry. Now, down to business. Do sit down," he said while beckoning towards one of the deep red plush chairs in front of his desk. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head in decline as he settled down into the comfortable chair.

"Ok then. I understand you requested a dorm in our student village, did you not?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good, because there is one last spot available. You are very lucky, your roommate I believe is a very kind young lad in your own year."

"I have a roommate?" asked Harry, incredulously.

"Why of course! If this is any problem, however, please say so and we can have you re-situated."

Harry shook his head frantically. "No, no, no. That's fine, I was just surprised that I'd have a roommate. In fact, I wanted a roommate."

Dumbledore smiled again at him. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now, your dorm is in the Westfield Student Village, in room 563 (a/n: I don't know if this is how they organize their rooms, the website didn't say so if this is wrong I'm sorry). I trust you have a map already?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Here's your key. Most afternoon classes are still in session and won't be finishing until 6, so you should be alone in your room until then. Now, off you go. Enjoy your room and your time here at Queen Mary's University."

"Thank you very much, sir. I'm sure I will," replied Harry as he shook Dumbledore's hand and walked out the door, and straight into a tall mass of red and freckles, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, dude! Here, let me help you up," came an American-accented voice from above him. Looking up Harry was greeted with the sight of a friendly-looking red head with blue eyes. Taking the offered hand, Harry dusted himself off and then picked up his fallen bags. "No worries. I should have looked where I was going."

The boy shook his head. "No, it really was my fault. I'm so clutsy sometimes, it's not even funny. Anyway, I've got to go see the Dean, hope to see you around...umm...what was your name again? Sorry, my memory is horrible sometimes."

Harry laughed. "I didn't give it yet, that's why you can't remember it. My name's Harry Potter. And yours?"

"Ron Weasley, just came from Boston. Say, by any chance are you in a Professor Snape's chemistry class first thing Monday morning?"

Harry nodded, having memorized his schedule weeks ago. "Yes I am. And you?"

Ron nodded vigorously. "You bet I am! Awesome! Now at least I'll have one person I know in a class. Ok, I gotta go now, but I'll see you on Monday, ok?"

Harry grinned. "Definitely. See you later Ron."

"See ya Harry," answered the red head before he entered Dumbledore's office.

After walking a good twenty minutes from the Dean's office to his dorm, Harry marveled at the beautiful scenery of the university. Of course, he had seen it all before when he toured the school in hopes of it being his dream school, but seeing it again and knowing that he'd be seeing it every day for the next few years made it all seem a little more special.

Once he found his dorm with little trouble, he put his copper key into the lock and opened the door. Stepping inside, he looked around the dorm, fascinated by what he saw. The door led straight into a comfortable-looking living room decorated in deep green and silver with a leather couch and matching chair in front of a 24 inch television set above a fairly decent looking sound system. To the right of the living room was a small white table with two matching chairs and a homely kitchen. Straight ahead was a small hallway with three doors, presumably two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Harry slipped off his sneakers to the side of the door, and walked down the corridor, peaking into the first room. It was decorated much in the same fashion as the living room, with a leather sofa chair, writing desk with a black lamp, paper, pens and pencils, and a laptop atop it, mahogany dressing drawers, and a plain, twin-sized bed with black and green sheets. Taking in the fact that the bed was unmade Harry assumed that the room was already taken and moved on to the next. He then looked into the next room, which had almost the same furniture except was decorated in red and gold (his favorite colors because they were his old school's mascot colors) with a set of light brown oak dresser drawers.

Grinning, Harry dropped his duffle bags onto the bed to begin unpacking his belongings, eagerly awaiting the return of his mystery roommate from his classes.

Unpacking, it seems, took much longer than Harry had expected, as his duffle bags were seemly magical and could fit almost all his things in them. Even after an hour of rigorous unpacking, interrupted only once to check to see if there was anything to eat in the fridge, he was no where near close to finishing. He was halfway through putting away his clothes when he heard the door to the dorm open and close.

Grinning excitedly, Harry stepped out of his room, still holding a pair of black jeans in his hands, to greet his new roommate. What he saw by the front door made his eyes widen. There, toeing off his black sneakers, stood a rather short boy, maybe three or four inches shorter than himself, with milk-white skin, long platinum blond hair that fell to his shoulders, and the brightest silver eyes he had ever seen.

Harry was too busy gawking at the fallen angel standing in front of him staring back at him to notice that the jeans that were once in his hand had fallen from his hands and were now in a messy heap on the floor.

A/n: Whew, for a first chapter that was pretty long! My back is tired! And yes that does make sense because I'm typing this on my mom's laptop so I'm hunched over it. tehehe. And people wonder why I'm always complaining about my back hurting? It has nothing to do with the fact that I carry around two books to my classes everyday in my backpack that has the straps done down as low as possible, or that I sit hunched over a laptop all the time. Tehehe. Anway, I hope you like my little story so far, and I hope you find it in your kind little hearts to click that little button at the bottom of the page that says "submit review" and give me some feedback. Remember, all reviews ARE read and any suggestions are considered. So if you want me to do a certain thing with the plot PLEASE tell me! Ok, babbling done now. Please review, and I will hopefully update again soon.


	2. Green Meets Silver

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and that I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: AU. Harry Potter is the new boy at the university, and he has no idea what to expect. So what happens when he finds out that his roommate is an angel in disguise? Not to mention a boy?

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, and possibly more to come.

Rating: R for future sex themes, slash, language, and possible violence.

Warnings: In case you missed the warning in chapter one, this fic has Slash, aka malexmale pairings. Which means boys are gonna be kissing, groping, and getting it on with other boys. Not your cup of tea? Then don't read.

A/n: Well I couldn't stand to not work on this fic any longer, (almost 3 months! How on earth did THAT happen? I'm such a procrastinator it's not even funny.) so now I'm working on it again, and I promise to at least try to write the chapters at a faster pace, or I'll never get the fic done. Anyway, thank you to those who've reviewed, review responses will be at the bottom. And with no further ado, on with the fic!

A/n II: Ok I lied. The fic can't start yet cus I have an important announcement. I am in need of a beta for this fic and possibly my other fics too, so if you're interested please contact me through email (my email is on my profile), a review, or aim (my sn is fallenangel16908). Thank you! Now you can read the chapter :-D

"_bla bla bla" _flashback

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxX

Draco Malfoy walked briskly back towards his dorm room from his afternoon class, English, grumbling under his breath. Even though his favorite teacher Ms. Jen Knight taught the class, it didn't change the fact that he shared the class with a very annoying "fan girl" of his, also known as a Pansy Parkinson. Normally he could successfully ignore her and she would give up around halfway through the lesson, but today he had no such luck. Apparently she had found out that he was getting a roommate today.

_-Flashback-_

"_Dddrrraaacccooo!!! Why didn't you tell me that you were getting a room mate?!" whispered Pansy shrilly during a lecture on symbolism in Shakespeare's Macbeth._

"_Because it's none of your business what goes on in my **private** affairs, Parkinson," whispered Draco back coldly._

"_But is Drakie! I need to know everything about my future husband! Now, is this roommate a boy or a girl? It had better me a boy, because if it's a girl then I'm going to have to demand that she switch rooms. I cannot allow another girl to be anywhere near you when I'm not around!" replied Pansy._

_Draco snorted. "Listen Parkinson. What part of 'I do not like you even as a friend so please leave me the fuck alone besides I'm gay I don't like girls that way' don't you understand?"_

"_Ah Drakie, you just **think** you're gay. You're really just a very confused young man who needs a good woman in his life to steer him in the right direction is all. Like me!" the pug faced blond replied._

"_Miss Parkinson. Is there something that you'd like to share with the class that you feel is so dreadfully important that you had to not only interrupt my lecture but also distract other, more attentive students?" asked Miss Knight sternly._

_Pansy blushed. "No Miss Knight. I'm very sorry for interrupting."_

"_Yes I'm sure you are. I'm also just as sure you will be interrupting me again in about ten minutes. Therefore I will have you moved to the front of the room, seeing as it will be less distracting for the rest of the class when you are asked to leave the room," stated Miss Knight._

"_But...but!"_

"_No buts Miss Parkinson. Sit here, now!" _

_Draco smirked and whispered a "thank you" to his teacher, who just smirked back._

_-end flashback-_

Draco smirked again at the memory. 'Oh well. I guess being annoying out of my mind has its benefits. At least now I won't have to listen to that girl's mindless chatter every Thursday,' he thought as he made his way across the white wooden bridge that led him over the stream that rippled along around 100 meters before his dorm building.

The blond whistled happily to himself as he entered the quant white and blue building and walked briskly up the two flights of stairs that led to the floor his rooms were on. 'I don't think I've been this excited since September when school started! (a/n: this is taking place in late October. Sorry for the confusion, I thought I'd put that into chapter 1.) I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Living alone in a dorm really isn't all its cracked up to be. But then again, having a roommate might not be all it's cracked up to be either. What if he snores really loudly? Or he's prematurely balding so his hair clogs up the drain in the shower? Oh screw it. I'm acting like a bloody girl. First things first: Got to meet the roommate.'

Putting his slender pianist hand on the doorknob he found the door to be unlocked, so entered the room. Draco sighed in relief as he ceremoniously flung his heavy book bag from his shoulder onto the nearby black leather coach. Rubbing his sore joint as he bent down to undo his rather plain black sneakers. While pulling off his right shoe he noticed another pair of white sneakers sitting a little bit off to the side, and grinned. 'Yes!! He's here!' the blond thought happily as he tugged off his left shoe and stood back up, fully intent on going off to search for his new roommate.

As he looked down the hall he realized that his search had ended before it had even begun.

There, standing not 5 meters in front of him stood one of the best looking boys Draco had ever laid eyes on.

A good half-foot taller than himself (Draco hated to admit it, but he was rather short for an eighteen-year old young man, standing at only 5'6'') with night black hair, beautiful emerald green eyes behind sophisticated yet charming glasses, a straight nose that had no hook at the end, a slightly small but oh-so luscious mouth that was at the moment open slightly, and an even, golden tan that would make any Hawaiian surfer jealous, his room mate was, at least in Draco's eyes, a fallen angel. 'Oh god oh god oh god I've died and gone to heaven I know it! He's **gorgeous!**' was all the blond could think as he continued gaping at the beautiful boy in front of him.

XxXxXxX

'Oh my god just kill me now! I'm living with him?! How bloody lucky could a guy get?! He's got to be a bloody model!' Harry thought as he consciously suppressed his tongue from flopping out of his mouth and drooling all over the posh carpet beneath his feet. Just down the hall stood a rather short boy who, judging by the way he stood, more than made up for his lack in height with a bold if slightly arrogant personality. Silky, platinum blond locks with matching ivory pale skin, deep grey bordering on silver almond eyes, feministic high cheekbones, and a beautiful full mouth with the softest of pink shaded lips made up this prince's facial complex.

Looking his apparent room mate up and down, Harry took in the other boy's lithe body, with its almost girlish curves and firm arms and abdomen that simply screamed in masculinity. He was a character out of a wet dream, he was Romeo in Romeo and Juliet, he was Hercules. He was everything Harry could ever dream of.

Somehow the green eyed young man managed to snap out of his love struck daze and blushed when he saw that the beautiful deity in front of him was staring at him. 'Oh shit, I bet he's thinking that I'm some sort of perverted stalker,' he thought as he sheepishly walked over towards his room mate.

XxXxXxX

'Oh my **god**, he's coming over here! Ack! Quick mental check over; is there anything in my teeth? Any zits? Is my breath okay? Aaahhhh I can't check those last two! But at least I know there is nothing in between my teeth that I can see,' spazzed Draco in his thoughts (a/n: and he's supposed to be so calm and dignified too. Tehe) as the angel came closer to him.

Silvery grey eyes almost glazed over in a combination of panic, shock, and adoration as they took in the light flush that spread gradually across the other man's cheeks while the space between the two closed gradually. 4 meters, 2 meters. It was all Draco could do to not faint in anticipation of the inevitable confrontation that was about to take place. 'Damn it! Can time move ANY slower?! Mmmm he looks yummy. His hair just is so shiny, I bet it's silky too. Mmmm silky hair. And look at those muscles! He's gotta work out to get those. Mmmmm muscles. Oh screw this. Take me you sex god!!! I'm yours!!!!!!!!'

The raven-haired youth stuck out his hand at that very moment. "Hi, um. I'm Harry Potter, and you're my room mate I guess. I just got here, and um…yeah. I guess we'll be living together for the year."

Draco blinked for a moment, clearing his brain of unwanted pleas to be taken by this angel named Harry before taking the offered hand. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Draco Malfoy." 'Even his name is beautiful,' thought the blond wistfully. 'Why do I get the feeling that this year is going to be very interesting?'

Harry suppressed a sigh of relief. For a minute there he thought that the other boy was going to turn down his hand. "That's a really nice name. It's so…exotic, I don't think I've ever heard of anyone named Draco. I like it."

Draco blushed. "Thank you. I'm afraid I can't say the same for you though, my uncle's name is Harry."

The green eyed boy grinned at this. "Yeah well I don't mind. Having a common name isn't all that bad. Means that nobody turns their head to look at you during role call, and teachers don't stumble over my name on my first day."

'Oh but I bet they do turn their heads to look at you, you're so perfect and beautiful, how could they not?' thought Draco while he laughed and answered, "Yes I suppose you're right. That is one of the downsides to having a unique name, that and that everyone always remembers it, which is not always a good thing."

Harry laughed along with the blond at this before grinning again. "Well, I'll just go and unpack the rest of my things. It's amazing how many things I got into my bags. I mean, it's taking me forever to get all my stuff out and into my new room. I don't remember spending this much time packing, ever!" he exclaimed dramatically as he moved back off and down the hall again towards his room.

Draco jumped at the opportunity that Harry unwittingly presented to him and practically ran to catch up with the taller man. "Let me help you. I have no homework left to finish that's due tomorrow, which is quite literally a miracle in itself, and it'll give us a chance to get to know one another. After all, four hands are better than two, and what better way for us to bond than over where the trousers go."

Harry grinned again at his room mate. "Thanks so much, you're a life saver. No really, you are," he stated as he led the way into his new room. "And by the way, the trousers go in the second drawer on the left," he replied cheekily as he leant over to pull out a few pairs of socks from his duffle bag.

The blond gulped at the once again unwitting view Harry gave him of his arse before going over to the un-opened duffle bag that contained the other man's school supplies. Picking up a rather large pile of books, he called out "Where would you like these?" from behind the giant mountain that completely obscured his vision.

"Oh, just over on the desk is alright. I'll organize them later," replied Harry as he placed the folded socks neatly in the top drawer, not noticing the stumbling blond approaching him unknowingly from behind.

A second later Draco found himself walking face first into a solid yet rather soft object and tumbling to the ground. Blinking down he felt a light pink blush creep up along the sides of his neck as he discovered that that "solid yet rather soft object" was Harry, and that he was now sprawled on top of him. "Errrr…sorry?" he managed to say sheepishly down at the confused green-eyed youth.

Harry, mimicking Draco's actions earlier, blinked for a few seconds before he too blushed and began laughing. "Look at us. Two minutes into unpacking and we're already all over each other and making quite a mess too at the same time!" he exclaimed in between laughs.

Draco began to laugh too as he some what reluctantly picked himself up and off of Harry and offered him his hand. Harry took it, and the blond pulled him to his feet, both still laughing like goons. 'Oh yes, this is definitely going to be an interesting year,' thought Draco as he knelt down to help Harry pick up the books that lay haphazardly on the floor around them.

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxxxXxxX

A/n: Whew, I'm sure glad I finally finished that up. Well, it's almost 1am here so I'll just wrap things up with a few quick thank you's to those of you kind people that reviewed, and then I'm off. And just for the record, I PROMISE to try to write up chapter 3 a lot faster than I did this chapter, but I'm not making any guarantees seeing as finals are literally just around the corner. T.T so sad

Lain-Iris: Tehe yup Harry definitely likes what he sees. And can you blame him? I mean Draco…yummy! Tehe don't worry I have plans for Ron and his bloody's, they'll be here don't you worry. I love em too. Hermione won't show her face for a little while, but she's in here. And Snape teaching chemistry just makes sense. It was either chemistry or cooking. Tehe ::imagines snape in pink frilly apron teaching college students how to make cookies:: Oh that just made my night right there. Lol the magical bag was a purposeful pun, but no there will be no magic in this fic. Unless I end up changing the plot around, which could happen you know. Ooo cookie! Did Snape teach you? Tehe. Thanks for the review, and I' m sorry I took so long to update

Br Lr: Bea!!! I haven't talk to you in forever. Lol. Thanks for the review, and IM me sometime, ok?

D&G: AAHHH!! DG!!! STALKER ATTACK!!! Tehehe jk jk. I love ya DG, I don't think you're a stalker at all. Tehe you'd be surprised what I can do when I set my mind to it. But don't worry, Draco's only gonna be nice around Harry. With everyone else he gets to be his lovable, snobby self. :-D O.o OF COURSE I'M ADDING REMUS!! He's like, my 5th fav character!!!! Tehe. Thanks for the review!

Catseye348: Thank you so much! Your review really got me in the mood to work harder on this fic. :-D I love au fics too, my fav's are the ones where either Draco or Harry or both are princes. I'm such a sucker for those tehehe. Hope you like this chapter too!


End file.
